Leave Out All The Rest
by Sit Back Relapse Again
Summary: Jason Centric. Jason is feeling alone, and as if his brothers don't know he exists. He gets into some trouble, and needs their help. In this fic, Shane, Nate and Jason are brothers.
1. Strong On The Surface

**Authors Note**: This is mainly Jason centric, but involves Shane and Nate more in later chapters. I have a few chapters already written, and the point I'm up to I'm having a little writers block, so bare with me. Reviews would be nice =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters, which I think is a shame.

* * * * * *

Leave Out All The Rest

"Hey guys" Jason said brightly, walking over to his brothers. "Hey" Nate replied without much enthusiasm, not looking up from the letter he was reading. Shane didn't even respond at all. _'How welcoming'_ Jason thought, '_I just got back from a 2 day trip away and they look as if they don't even care'._ Jason stood there for a few minutes longer, before he left the room and went and sat outside. '_I really should be used to this by now' he thought, 'they never seem to care about anything I do. We're family, yet they don't even seem to know that I exist'_ he thought, looking out across the lake. It was a sunny day, and the water was calm, with a few ripples crossing it every now and then.

Meanwhile inside, Nate had finished reading his fan mail, and looked across at Shane. "Hey Shane, wasn't Jason here a minute ago?" he asked curiously. Shane turned to face him, looking up from the magazine article about himself that he was reading. "He was? Oh well. Here, do you think that my hair is too long? This magazine says that I'm the 'long-haired singer from Connect Three'. Do you think I should get it cut?" Shane asked. Nick stared at Shane. "Erm… no? So have you seen Jason or not?" Nate replied. "Oh good, I like my hair this length anyway" Shane replied, as if he was oblivious to who Jason was, and went back to reading his magazine.

Nate looked at his brother, wondering how it was possible for someone to be so shallow, and went outside to look for Jason. He saw him sitting by the lake and wandered over to him. "Hey, Jason, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you" Nate asked. Jason slowly turned his head to look at Nate. _'I bet you have' _thought Jason, whilst saying, "I've just been here…thinking" out loud. "Oh. Sorry about before man, I was reading my fan mail" Nate said, as if that made up for everything. Jason just sighed, and threw a rock into the lake.

Nate stood there in silence for a while, before he spoke again. "Are you alright?" he asked. Jason put on his best fake smile and answered, "I'm fine". That was what Nate wanted to hear, and it was as if he was blocking out the fact that Jason didn't sound fine at all. "Well, I'm glad you're fine, I've got to go now, I'm supposed to help out in the kitchen. I'll talk to you later, bye" Nate said, before heading off into the distance.

"I'm not fine" Jason told no one in particular, and sighed. '_I feel like I don't exist half the time, that I'm so alone. Nate only seems to speak to me to make himself feel better, and Shane couldn't care less as he's Mr. Big Pop Star'. _Jason sat out there for quite a while, thinking things through, and when he next looked up it had become dark. Jason sighed, and stood up. When he turned round he found out that he was face to face with two big, older guys, who were sent to Camp Rock to help out, as some kind of punishment. "Er…can I help you?" Jason asked, noticing for the first time that the two guys were smirking. "You're that background guy from Connect Three aren't you?" They asked, smiling mischievously. '_That background guy…yeah that's me alright. That sums up my purpose in life, to be the one that people barely notice, who's just there to make the others look better' _Jason thought. "Yeah, that's me" Jason replied quietly after a while.

"Then why didn't you answer us earlier when we were talking to you?" One of the two guys, who Jason could vaguely remember was called Michael, asked. Jason didn't reply, not quite sure of where this was going. "Hey, I'm talking to you" Michael said, and shoved Jason in the chest. This took Jason by surprise, and he stumbled back a few paces. "Hey" he said, starting to notice that they were blocking his way back to camp. "You got a problem? _Jason?_" the other one, who was called Lee, asked, sneering his name, as if it was worthless.

Jason sighed. "No, there's no problem, I'm leaving" he replied quietly. Jason took a step forward, only to have Michael step in front of him, blocking his way. "Going somewhere, are you? That's rude, considering we're talking to you. We want to have a nice chat on how you stole our fame" Michael said. Jason looked up at him, confused. "Stole your fame? What are you on about?" he asked.

"It was supposed to be us who won Final Jam two years ago, and got signed. You guys only won because Brown is Shane's uncle and put in a good word. Your band ruined our chances, so we decided that you should be the one to pay for it" Michael explained. "Yeah" Lee confirmed, adding "and we know that you won't say anything, and that no one would notice your strange behaviour". Lee smiled, then stepped forwards and punched Jason in the face, in one quick movement.

'_This does not look good. There's two of them, and their huge! I couldn't take them, and they said that Connect Three ruined their chances of fame. So why make me pay for it? What about Nate and Shane? What did I do wrong? Maybe I deserve it' _Jason thought. What seemed like hours later, Michael and Lee finally walked away, laughing as they went. Jason tentatively got to his feet. '_Great. How am I going to explain loads of bruises, and me spitting blood? I'll probably end up with a black eye too. Wait, who am I kidding? I won't need to explain, they won't even notice, and if they do, they won't care' _Jason thought.

Jason slowly walked back to the cabin that he shared with Nate and Shane, trying not to wince at the pain he felt in his ribs. He slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. "Hello? Anyone in?" Jason asked quietly, not sure that he even wanted an answer. "We're in here" Nate shouted from the lounge type area, and the television could be heard. As inconspicuously as he could manage, Jason walked in and sat down. "Did you get much thinking done?" Nate asked, not turning away from the television.

"Yeah, I did" Jason replied. "Can you two talk later? I'm trying to listen to this" Shane said, turning up the volume. _'Yeah sure, why not. But don't you want to know that I was beaten up because of us? Because of Connect Three? And that it'll probably happen again? You haven't even noticed anything's wrong'_ Jason thought. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired" Jason said getting up. He got up a little too quickly and winced, as it hurt his chest. Nate turned and looked at him, a confused look on his face. "Are you alright…?" he asked, and not wanting to answer, Jason hurriedly left the room.

Nate got up and followed him, and found him stood in front of the mirror. Jason turned as he heard someone come in. Nate gasped. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I...tripped over outside. It was pretty dark, that's all" Jason said, by way of explanation. Nate looked again like he didn't believe him. "What's really going…?" Nate started to say, before Shane shouted from the other room. "Nate! NATE! NAAATTTEEEE!! Come quick!". Nate gave Jason a 'this is not over' look, and went to see what was so urgent.

Nate walked quickly into the lounge to see what was so important. "What? Something's up with Jason. I think he needs us" Nate said, and looked at Shane. "Who cares about that? Look, I'm on TV!" Shane shouted, pointing to the screen where he'd paused it on a news article about Connect Three helping at Camp Rock. "Shane, that's all of us, and it's a picture" Nate said, sounding a little annoyed. "Yeah, but look at how good I look!!" Shane said, turning back to admire the screen. "Don't you even care? Did you even see what state Jason was in? He needs us! We're his brothers! Haven't you noticed how weirdly he's been acting? All you care about is yourself!!" Nate shouted, and stormed out to check on Jason. Shane sat there in silence for a while, thinking.

Jason, who hadn't heard Nate defending him and sounding genuinely concerned, was left alone with his thoughts once again; as Nate went to see what Shane wanted. '_That was close, I don't know if I'd be able to outright lie to Nate, he's my brother. Surely he'd know something was up? What would've happened if Shane hadn't of called him? He might of found out the truth…then what would happen to me? What would Michael and Lee do? They said they '_know you won't say anything'…_what happens if they find out I did? Could they possibly get any worse? Why do I always feel so alone?' _Jason thought to himself.

Jason quietly walked over to the window and climbed out. He figured it would be easier to spend the night in the jam station or somewhere, somewhere that he could avoid Nate's questions, and try to think of what to do. When he got to the jam station, he was relieved to see that no one was there practising. '_Well it is late at night' _he thought to himself. He went over to a corner, and slowly sat so he was leaning against the wall. '_No_ _one can see I'm here…no awkward questions. I'm sorry Nate, I just didn't know what to do…what to say. When you finally notice something's wrong, it's like I'm afraid to tell you that it is. It's like, I'm the oldest so it should be my responsibility…I don't want to worry you guys, but I don't want to be alone'. _Jason sat there for a while, thinking some more until he finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, when Nate finally went back to check on Jason, all he found was the empty room, with the window open. '_Is it that bad? Can't you just let us in?'_ Nate thought. He turned back, and went to go tell Shane. "Jason's gone" he said, trying to get Shane's attention. Shane didn't respond, so Nate walked over and shook him. "Jason's gone. Do you hear me? Gone. He didn't want to talk about what was wrong, so he climbed out of the window. Do you even CARE?" Nate said, shouting towards the end.

Shane slowly turned to face Nate. "Of course I care! But what am I suppose to do…? I'm afraid. Jason's the oldest, I look up to him, yet he feels like he can't come to us with his problems. I thought if I just ignored it, it would go away, but it didn't!" Shane replied quietly. "Of course it didn't!! It got worse! And now he's gone somewhere…alone. Who knows what he thinks of us. I don't know what to do!" Nate replied. "Well…it's late. Maybe we should try to get some sleep or something. I mean, he knows where we are, and there's no point staying awake worrying. If he's not back by morning, we'll go look for him" Shane said. After standing there in silence for a while, Nate agreed to Shane's reasoning, and the both went to their rooms to get some rest.

***

**Authors Note: **There are a few lines in there from Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All The Rest', which I don't own, but it gave me the inspiration for this story, for which I am grateful.


	2. A Helping Hand

Authors Note: **Here's chapter 2! Thanks for reading, sorry if there's any major mistakes.**

Jason woke with a start. He had slumped to the side whilst he was asleep, and this made his chest hurt, which had woken him. He looked through the window and saw that it was only just getting light. He looked at his watch, and it confirmed it was 5am. '_I might as well wander over to the kitchens…see what food is about. Maybe even get a drink, as my throat feels like sandpaper' _Jason thought to himself. He made his way out of the jam station, and quietly walked over to the kitchens, trying not wake up the rest of the camp. The kitchen staff did not start work until 6am, so he didn't have to worry about coming across any staff. They always left the back door to the kitchen open, in case there was ever any emergency, but only a handful of people knew, and Connect Three were some of them.

Jason carefully made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for some milk or something cool to drink. He got a glass, and as he reached for the milk he noticed something else. Jason stopped in his tracks, arm frozen in mid-air, as he saw the bottle of Vodka. After a few minutes of staring, he came to his senses and poured himself a glass of milk. As he drank the cool milk, he began to think. '_Vodka? Whose is that? It probably belongs to Brown. Who can blame him, stuck here with a load of kids. Maybe that's the answer to my problems…alcohol makes you forget, doesn't it? Will it make the pain go away? Make it disappear?' _Jason thought, his eyes drawn to the Vodka bottle.

Having finished the glass of milk, he put the cup in the sink, and slowly reached for the bottle of Vodka; as if afraid that something would happen if he did. Looking around, he put the bottle under his coat, and then quickly left. '_What am I doing? Stealing? Stealing Vodka? This isn't me…but… what else is there?' _Jason thought. He walked around camp, trying to work out what to do and where to go now. He found himself in front of the cabin that he shared with Nate and Shane. '_I can't go in there, can I? They might ask questions, what do I do?__Where do I go?' _Jason thought, trying to think of somewhere to go.

He walked to a small side building, which was mainly used to store spare instruments and went inside. He put down the bottle of Vodka, and covered it with his jacket. '_I'll go outside, take a walk around camp, and clear my head. Then when I come back, I'll realise I was being stupid, and put the Vodka back. Yeah, I'll do that' _Jason reasoned with himself.

He walked around the camp, and at 5.30 in the morning, it was quiet still. As Jason walked passed the main hall, he looked through the doors to see if anyone was about, and quickly hid again. But obviously he wasn't quick enough, as hisses of 'Oi!' could be heard from inside. Jason flattened himself against the wall, hoping he imagined it, or that they hadn't heard him. Inside the main hall was Michael, Lee and some of the older campers, smoking.

'_No no no! Why are they awake at this time in the morning? Who wakes up at 5.30 to smoke? I need to get out of here…maybe I do need a drink after all' _Jason quickly headed back to the side building, where he'd left his jacket. He turned round to make sure they hadn't followed him, before slipping inside. When he was inside, he shut then door and slowly peered out of the window. Michael, Lee and the others were storming off around camp, trying not to wake anyone else; whilst trying to silently threaten Jason about what they'd do when they found him. Jason turned to the bottle of Vodka, and, making sure he was away from the window, undone the lid.

Nate walked over to the window of their cabin, sipping from a glass of water. "Couldn't sleep either?" Nate turned round to see Shane walking towards him. "I was worried about Jason. What if he does something stupid? It'd be all my fault" Nate said, in a small voice. "No, no it isn't. This whole thing is my fault. I was the one who ignored him, I was too busy being a star, to busy being a _jerk_. He was trying to tell us something was wrong, that he needed us. I let him down, Nate, how is he supposed to forgive me, when I can't forgive myself?" Shane said.

They stood there in silence, trying not to think of the worst that could happen. "Let's go find him" Shane said, voicing what they were both thinking. They firstly checked to make sure that he Jason hadn't snuck back in when they were asleep, and, now sure that he hadn't, they left in search of him. "Where shall we go first? He could be anywhere" Nate said. "We could always go see Uncle Brown, Jason may have stayed there, or he might have gone to see him. It'd be somewhere to start" Shane said, pitching his idea. They made their way to Brown's cabin, which was in the middle of the camp. They quietly knocked on the door, afraid that they might wake up the rest of the camp. Within seconds the door was open, and Brown was ushering them inside. He closed the door, then turned to Nate and Shane. "Thank goodness you guys are here. I went to the kitchen this morning, and the staff told me that a bottle of Vodka is missing. Was it you guys? This is a serious issue, as no alcohol should be on the camp, but a member of staff's birthday is coming up, so we all chipped in. Tell me the truth if it was you, and if you give it back, you won't get in trouble" Brown said.

"Vodka? It wasn't us uncle, I swear" Shane said. "Yeah, me and Shane didn't even know there was any Vodka here, we haven't even been near the kitchen. And as for Jason he went….oh gosh" Nate said, as something dawned on him. "What?" Shane asked turning around to face Nate, who was stood beside him "what is it?". "Jason. He went…maybe he went to the kitchen...and…took it. What if…" Nate explained, not able to finish the sentence. "He wouldn't of…would he? He doesn't drink alcohol, he never has, we _have_ to find him!" Shane said, grabbing Nate and heading for the door.

Jason sat on the floor, holding the Vodka bottle with the lid off. Every now and then he could hear Michael, Lee and their followers near the side building, each time sounding more threatening. Their threats ranged from 'we'll cut your tongue out if you tell anyone. This is between us' to 'you have two brothers don't you? I bet they'd be fun to play with. Maybe then you'd realise how serious we are'. Jason just sat there, shaking. After a while he rose the bottle to his lips, and took a small sip of Vodka. He tried not to cough as the alcohol burned his throat.

'_This isn't that bad…who knows? Maybe I'll feel better if I have another sip…just one more sip can't hurt, can it? It covers up the feeling of being alone, unwanted, forgotten' _Jason thought. He took a bigger sip this time, getting used to the taste. It wasn't a big bottle, but by the time Jason was half way through, he was feeling more depressed than when he started, and was a bit drunk. In a moment of clarity he threw the bottle to the floor, which smashed into pieces. He was relieved, as he didn't want to drink it in the first place, yet he felt the urge to pick up the broken pieces of bottle.

Shane and Nate were walking round the camp, and as they were near the side building, Shane stopped. "Did you hear that?" Shane asked. "Hear what?" Nate replied. "It sounded like glass breaking" Shane replied, "It sounded near here. You don't think…?"he asked, looking at Nate. "But we've already looked around here, there's nowhere left. All that's around here are the buildings with spare instruments, and no one goes in there…"Nate trailed off, realising what he'd said.

They walked up to the window of one of the buildings, and found it completely empty. "I really hope we're wrong" Shane said, as they approached the next building. Nate looked through the window and gasped. Jason was sat on the floor, his hands cut and with half a smashed bottle in his grip. "Shane…it's Jason, he's in there…and so is a smashed bottle of Vodka. Should we go get Brown?" Nate asked. "No. He's our brother, we can help him" Shane said.

'_I'm strong on the surface… not all the way through. Wow, some song lyrics can be pretty accurate' _Jason thought as he sat there. His thoughts seemed to be an endless stream of questions and wondering. '_Wasn't that a Linkin Park song? _'I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared, but no one else listened, cause no one else cared'_… no one else cared…no one DOES care. It's right…maybe it was trying to tell me all along? I wonder how long I'll sit here for? Would anyone even…be looking?…no….why would they? Why? Why me? What did I do wrong? Or what didn't I do? I feel so alone…' _Jason was sat there, thinking and looking at the bottle. 

Shane slowly opened the door, as to not alarm Jason. Jason slowly turned to face the door, with a single tear running down his face. When he saw it was Shane, he suddenly looked frightened. "Wha… but…I didn't mean to…they'll find me…I…you.." Jason started, attempting to say so much, but the power of words failing him. "It's alright brother, we're here now…it's ok" Shane said, slowly walking into the room, and crouching down next to Jason. "No…it's not, they're out there…and you're here…that's bad, I can't tell you…they'll…they'll…and then it'll be my fault…all my fault" Jason said. Shane turned to look at Nate, who looked just as confused as he did. Nate took a step inside and shut the door. "Look, why don't you give me the bottle? What's wrong, tell us what happened" Shane asked calmly.

"I can't…bad things if I do….bad…why do you care now? You never did before" Jason said, looking at Shane with a hurt expression, still clutching the bottle. Shane flinched, as if the comment had hurt him physically. "I'm sorry…I just….well there's no excusing what I did. You're my older brother, to think something was wrong, I didn't know what to do. I thought if I carried on worrying about being a star and acting like a jerk, that it'd be alright…and that I'd know what to do" Shane said, his eyes pleading forgiveness with Jason.

Suddenly Jason looked toward the window. "Sshhh!" he said, and cocked his head to the side; listening. Nate and Shane looked at each other with confused expressions, but obeyed, not wanting to upset Jason any further. Very faintly could be heard the voices of Michael and Lee. "…and I'm going to get a knife, and then when your asleep I'll find you…and then we'll have some fun" Lee said. Nate looked worriedly to Shane. "Do you think he meant…" Nate whispered, looking at Jason, who was now sat very still.

Jason sighed, and then tried to stand up. I say tried, as he half fell, from the drink and the very slight pain coming from his chest, before Shane moved to stop him falling back down again. Shane stopped him from going anywhere, as he tried to walk out. "No. I have to go, they'll find me soon enough…might as well get it over with" Jason said and again tried to leave. Shane stood in front of the door. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not until you talk to us, we want to help" Shane said.

Jason sighed, and seemed to be thinking through his options. "I was sat outside and they appeared. They said something…like…Connect Three had stole there fame. I tried to leave, but they…said it was my fault…'cause we won, and you guys weren't there. So they beat me up.." Jason started to explain. Nate interrupted, "that was when you came back and tried to make out like you'd tripped, and I tried to get you to talk to me, and you disappeared. Oh my gosh. I didn't realise…I tired to help, maybe I could've done more" he said.

Jason closed his eyes. "What could you of done? I didn't exactly try that hard to get away. What was the point? I have to go out there now, they said something…about making you guys pay. I don't want that…it's my fault I'll deal with it" Jason said quietly. Shane stepped closer to Jason. "How is it your fault? What they did was wrong, and it was to do with the band, and not you as a person. Stop blaming yourself for everything! Even now your trying to protect us, even though we, especially me, treated you badly. Your strong, even now when your half drunk and in pain, your still trying to protect us; when you need protecting the most" Shane said.

Nate moved to stand on the other side of Jason. "You've been a bit down lately, but whatever you've thought about yourself was wrong. We need you more than you could need us, way more. You hold the band together, and your always there, when we need you the most. Now whatever's going to happen we're going to get through this, not as Connect Three, as _brothers" _Nate said. Shane nodded and looked at Jason, who had slowly opened his eyes and were looking at Nate and Shane, as if everything they'd said had got through to him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm currently writing chapter 3, but it may take a little longer as I'm a bit stuck on where to take it...but I haven't abandoned it yet!


End file.
